Luggage carriers or racks for bicycles mounted over the front or rear wheel of the bike are well known. The traditional model comprises a number of horizontal bars provided above a wheel, with struts extending to the center of either the back or the front wheel, and to some part of the frame of the bicycle. On the horizontal bars at least one spring loaded clamp device is provided, such that items can be clamped to the luggage carrier.
More advanced luggage carriers are also known, where, in addition to, or instead of, the spring loaded clamping devices, it is possible to attach an adapter to the carrier. The adapter may in turn be attached to, for example, a bag or a basket. In that way the bag/basket can be securely attached to the bicycle.
One example of a bicycle carrier system is disclosed in DE102008044797B4. This system comprises a rectangular attachment device configured to be attached to a bicycle carrier by pegs protruding from its four corners. The attachment device is positioned on the carrier rack and moved horizontally, such that the protruding pegs are received by matching slots provided in the carrier. This device may be complicated to attach to the carrier since the pegs are not visible underneath the basket. It may be hard to match all four pegs to the slots, respectively. Therefore, it is understood that there is room for improvements.